Love Always
by SilenceRecited
Summary: Lynette is angry that Hermione and Draco are together, but it's not that Draco is taken.
1. I Love You

Disclaimer: Hermione, Draco, Ron, Harry, Cho and the rest of the Harry Potter Characters belong to God [ AKA J.K. Rowling ]  
  
Dedications: I dedicate this to Bri. She is my Pansy Parkinson and I love her for entcouraging me to write this. I also dedicate it to Rosa, she is my Hermione Granger. ; x I'd like to also dedicate this to Katie of the online zine "Hypnotized" for the main Idea of the story.  
  
Author's Note: Well, this may be a short fic, but oh well, it was only made as an inside joke and for a bit of fun to cure my boredom. Review please. Let me know what you think. Alot of my friends say I should write a sequel or something. I had to seprate it into chapters 'cause the website is being evil. ::shrugg:: And, we're off....  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
It was chilly afternoon in the Hogwarts mansion as the two Gryffindor girls set foot in the Great Hall. They neatly placed themselves side-by-side in the center of the table as if it were any other day.  
  
"So, what do you plan on doing today, Lynette?" Asked a pretty bushy-haired, brunette by the name of Hermione Granger.  
  
"Well, " the red-headed girl, Lynette Revelle, seated beside her replied, "I was thinking of, er, studying." She smiled at her friend.  
  
"Really?!" Hermione asked a little too excitedly that it made Lynette jump. "I've never belived that you'd think of studying on the weekends. Most small minded people don't like to waste their days off on things that would actually help them in the future." She smiled. " Well, we can go to the library together after we finishe our breakfast, if you'd like to?" Lynette smiled brightly.  
  
"Sure." the red-head then began quickly pile some food onto her plate, wanting badly to get the the library. Hermione laughed.  
  
"We don't have to get their so fastly, take your time." She shook her head. Lynette shrugged and continued to eat fastly.  
  
* * *  
  
"Hmm..." Hermione traced her slender fingers down hte backs of a few books in the Potions section of the library. Along side her stood, her best friend, Lynette. Lynette stood behind Hermione and managed to catch a wiff of her hair's scent. She breathed it in and became intoxicated. It had the smell of oranges and roses. So nice. She had a dreamy look on her face until Hermione turned around to come face-to-face, only an inch from Lynette's lips and jumped. "Er, are you All right, Lynette?" Hermine asked worried about her best friend. Lynette blinked and backed up.  
  
"Hmm.. ? Oh, right. No. I'm good thanks." She smiled sweetly. Hermione raised a perfectly shaped brow.  
  
"Right then. Let's go. I found a book." She shook a brown, coverless book in her hands and walked off towards their table. Lynette sighed and walked after her. They both sat contently in a seat across from each other. "So.." Hermione turned to Lynette who was staring at Hermione in eagerness. "the opposite of the summoning charm is.." her words seemed to drift away from Lynette's mind and as Hermione read from the book, Lynette just stared at Hermione in some sort of a dream state. She was actually noticing her friend in a different way for the first time. Hermione's beautiful brown orbs scanning each word in the text book. Her chocolate locks falling in on her forehead and her finley chaped hands pushing the silk from her face. She sighed and closed her eyes to take another smell of Hermione's scent until another voice was heard at the table.  
  
"Er, Hermione, may I have a word with you?" Yep, it was none other than, Draco Malfoy. Ugh. Lynette hated him. She hated him soooo much! One, for calling her best friend various names that were very hurtful, such as "Mudblood". And the second reason... well...was because she happened to be madly in love with Hermione! She hadn't really noticed it until that a few moments later after she had seen her best friend walking back to the table smilling and flipping her air with a small rosey blush on her cheeks.  
  
"Oh my god.." Hermione sighed lovingly.  
  
"What?" Lynette spat out in disgust.  
  
"Well," She cleared her throat. "Draco Malfoy just asked me to the Spring formal next month!" She giggled in excitment. Lynette looked at her friend in disbelif.  
  
"Are....are you serious?" She whispered  
  
"Yes!" Hermione looked around to check if anyone heard her squeak of excitment. Lynette stared at her friend for a moment.  
  
"Well," She too cleared her throat." I'm.. I'm very happy for you." She put on a fake smile to back that up and began to read from a random book.  
  
The rest of the day was a haze for Lynette and she couldn't belive any of it. -.-  
  
* * *  
  
A month had gone by and Lynette and Hermione found themselves in the Common Room, sitting in front of empty fire place, with Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley. It was now spring, Winter had come and gone and there was no reason for the fire to be on for it was much too warm outside. Hermione turned to Harry.  
  
"Harry, so about this spring formal, who're you taking to it?" Hermione looked at him in deep interest to find out who her best friend would be going with.  
  
"Well...I asked Cho and I guess we're going now." He shrugged. Hermione rolled her eyes. "What about you?" He looked at her with a smirk.  
  
Hermione's eyes flickered in excitment and she felt a blush rise on her cheeks. "Draco... Malfoy." She giggled slightly. Lynette stared out the window, wanting to excape from here. Malfoy this. Malfoy that. It's all she ever talked about this whoel god damned winter! Ron coughed loudly.  
  
"MALFOY?!" He stood up in rage. "You're taking that prat to the formal?!" Hermione looked at him in distaste. "Why on bloody earth would you ever fancy him?!"  
  
"Because he's decent Ron!" She rolled her eyes.  
  
"Decent?! Pfft! He called you a.... a Mudblood." He whispered cautiously.  
  
"Well, he's changed now, Ron. He's changed. And he likes me and I like him back. People can do that you know." Ron opened his mouth to yell and Hermione turned to an out-of-this-world, Lynette. "I'm not discussing this any further. So, Lynette." She smiled widely and sat near her friend. Ron pouted angrily, his ears flushed in a deep red. "Who're you taking to the spring formal?" Ron suddenly looked over at Lynette, Harry looked into the fireplace. Lynette shuddered.  
  
"I'm not going." She looked down. Hermione shook her head.  
  
"What do you mean you're not going? You have to go. There are pleanty of guy that would offer a leg and three of their feet to take you." She smiled. Lynette looked Hermione straight in the eyes.  
  
"No.. there's no one of my interest..and definatley no one interested in me." Ron coughed loudly as Lynette spoke those words and Hermione smiled more broadly. she knew what that was for and turned to Ron.  
  
"Er, Ron..why don't you take Lynette to the formal?" Ron's ears flushed a deeper red and he looked down.  
  
"All right.." He replied to the floor in embarassment.  
  
"All set then. There you go Lynette." Hermione smiled brightly and gave her friend a hug.  
  
"Yeah, yeah.." Lynette grumbled.  
  
* * *  
  
Finally, it was the night all of HogwartsSchool of Witchcrat and Wizardry had been waiting for. The spring Formal. Hermione met her friend down in the Grffindor common room. Lynette sat up when she saw her. she looked just like she did in Lynette's fantasies. She was wearing a long white gownthat clung nicely to her figure and her hair was down in a straightning charm or with a single white rose behind her left ear and her hair seemed to have glitter every which way.  
  
"So.." Hermione twirled around in her strappy white heeled shoes. "How.. do I look?" She smiled at Lynette. Lynette cleared her throat.  
  
"Stunningly beautiful." She smiled. Lynette stood up. She was wearing a black dress much like Hermione's, with black strappy heeled shoes and her hair was delightfully curly with scattered black streaks that happened to be temporary. "And I?" Hermione smiled sweetly.  
  
"Fabulous" She clapped. At the same cue, Ron and Harry walked down, wearing their dress robes. Ron in Maroon that seemed to clash with his firey red hair and Harry in black. Ron stopped dead in his tracks as he looked at Lynette. His face so pale wit nervousness, that Harry crahsed into him unexpectantly and they both rolled down the steps. Hermione groaned and Lynette snickered. "Come on you two! You'll make us late. She seized them both by the arms and shoved them out of the common room portrait, Lynette close behind.  
  
* * *  
  
As the three of them entered the Great Hall, there was loud music playing a alot of couple dancing wildly. Ron had offered Lynette his arm and she gave into it depressed. They both walked into the Great Hall, arms linked together as Hermione and Harry entered after them. Lynette soon let go of Ron in boredom and walked to a chair over in the corner, leaving him alone with Harry. Hermione had ditched them too and was now dancing coyly with Draco. Ron and Harry walked around looking for Cho Chang.  
  
"Harry," Ron looked down at the ground sadly. "I don't think Lynette quite fancies me." Harry looked at Ron.  
  
"Why would you say that?! Of course she fancies you! It's so obvious!" Ron looked up.  
  
"Really?! Have you soken to her?" His voice lit up in hope. Harry frowned.  
  
"Well, no.., but, um..of course she likes you, Ron!" Ron looked at Harry in frustration.  
  
"Right then.." He shook his head. "I think she likes Malfoy too.." He frowned in disgust."  
  
"Why do you say that?" Asked Harry.  
  
"Well, she seemed angry about Hermione going with him and has been giving Hermione the cold shoulder." He shrugged.  
  
"Yeah, I guess, but you are so much better than him Ron and..hey! There's Cho, I uh, I have to go. I'll talk to you later Ron, bye!" Harry ran off nervously. Ron just stood there... bored and dissapointed as he watched his beautiful date sitting alone...  
  
* * *  
  
Hermione and Draco had gotten tired of dancing and Hermione excused herself to talk to Lynette. Ron, Harry, and Cho happened to be in deep conversation about the Tornados and Draco was laughing with his crowd of worshippers.  
  
"Hey, Lynette what's up?" She sat down in the empty chair near Lynette. Lynette grumbled angrily.  
  
"Nothing. Why aren't you wiht your boyfriend, Malfoy." She spat harshly. Hermione was taken aback.  
  
"Well... I came to check on my best friend. What's wrong?" She asked in a worried tone.  
  
"You." Is all Lynette said and looked at her feet. Hermione raised her eyebrows.  
  
"What? What did I do?"  
  
"Well, for starters, you're with him.." Lynette sighed. "And how can you possibly be so whitty, yet so fucking dumb." She said this angrily.  
  
"Wha-what are you talking about?" She laughed airly and looked around to make sure no one heard Lynette as she raised her voice.  
  
"Ha! Haven't you seen anything latley?! You're hurting me Hermione! EVERYDAY! I love you! And you don't even care! You go about prancing, every god dman day. 'Oh, Draco' this and 'Draco' that! You chose him.. over me! Your best fucking friend!" She stood up angrily. Now almost half the Great Hall was stairing and watching this fihgt with great interest. Everything was silent until Hermione barged in.  
  
"What are you talking about, Lynette. I love you and I always put friends first, you know that."  
  
"OH! REALLY?! IS that so? Well, hmm. Have you ever considered that I'd like to be more than a friend?! I love you Hermione. L-O-V-E. Love you. As in everyhting. Girl-on-girl action here. Not just best frined roomates. I want you." She shok her haead and looked down. A few guys were laughing and Lavender and Parvarti were looking at each other, blushing. [ A/N: Muwaha! I'm evil .) ]  
  
Hermione was is shock. "Er um.." She looked at the ground her eyes wide..  
  
"Yeah, I though so.." She spat. "Now, I don't ever want to talk to you again.. " Hermione looked up.  
  
"That really isn't fair, Lynette." She said this with a firm, straight-foward voice.  
  
"You disgust me." She shook her head and fleed the Great Hall. Ron looked around..almost in tears.. his date was a lesbo. He buried his head in his hands. 


	2. So Long, My Friend

The year had passed and the students were through with exams. Suddenly Hermione and walked into the Great Hall with Draco. They were holding hands lovingly. Soon t hey kissed for a moment and sat at their own tables. Hermione looked around and spotted someone she hasn't spoken to in ages, Lynette Revelle, former best friend. that incident at the Spring Formal was dispicable, but no Hermione was happy and ready to put the past behind her. She saw Lynette walk out of the Great Hall and followed a few minutes afterward.  
  
* * *  
  
Hermione heard giggling comming from the girl's bathrooms and walked inside to find Lynette sitting ontop of a sink and Pansy Parkinson in front of her... kissing. Hermione cleared her throat loudly and the girls stopped, Lynette getting down and standing by Pansy.  
  
"Er, hello Lynette.." Hermione looked to the ground uncomfortably.  
  
"Uh, hi, Hermione?" She smiled. "I haven't spoken to you in a while, how's it been?" Hermione looked up, just in time to Pansy wrap her arms around Lynette's waist and then her chin wrested on Lynette's shoulder from behind.  
  
"I um.. I'm fine." Hermione smiled slightly.  
  
"So, how're things with Draco? Is he good at snogging?" Pansy giggled after Lynette spoke these words and began to kiss Lynette's neck. Lynette stopped her and Pansy, pouted, returning to her previous position.  
  
"Yeah, he's awesome." She looked at the wall. "Well, I guess I'll be off then." Tomorrow we'll be leaving for the summer. I'll see you then.  
  
"Yeah," Lynette replied. "See you." Hermione walked out.  
  
* * *  
  
The following day had arrived. The students all gathered to the front of Hogwarts and towards the train station. The train took the students all the way to platform 9 3/4 and they all got off. Hermione and Draco kissed before Draco got off the train and then soon Pansy Parkinson and Lynette Revelle snogged and Pansy left. Soon Hermione and Lynette found themselves alone in the front, outside of the train.  
  
"So, Hermione, it was nice talking to you yesterday. A bit of a relief. I'm sorry you had to see me and Pansy like that. She's just really great though, ya know?" Hermione looked at Lynette.  
  
"Yeah, I S'pose so. Well, Draco's been awesome as well. He really is the best and I just wanted to say I missed you, as my best friend. I hope I can stil lwrite to you over the summer and all." She extended her hand to shake with Lynette's. Lynette shook hands, firmly.  
  
"Yes, see you."   
  
"See you...."  
  
Hermione and Lynette quickly hugged. Then straightened themselves out, shaking hands once more.  
  
"Goodbye, my friend." Lynette smiled at Hermione.  
  
"Goodbye, Lynette." Hermione smilled black. The train went off and the reacquainted friends went their separate ways.  
  
The End. 


End file.
